


Have Mercy!

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Gilgardyn Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crucifixion, Death, Execution, M/M, Mercy Killing, Semi-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Up until that very morning he had prayed that he might be shown some clemency; that if death could not be avoided he might be afforded some dignity with a swift merciful end away from prying eyes. However, the presence of High Councillor Albinius’ – the man whom had helped raise him after his father’s untimely death - and the cross his guards carried, was enough to dash those hopes. He took a shaky breath, pressing himself up against the cold stone of the back wall of his cell. In his travels he had born witness to thousands of deaths, be thy a result of the Starscourge or murder, but he had always fled at the sight of those forsaken crosses.Gilgardyn Week: Day 6





	Have Mercy!

Up until that very morning he had prayed that he might be shown some clemency; that if death could not be avoided he might be afforded some dignity with a swift merciful end away from prying eyes. However, the presence of High Councillor Albinius’ – the man whom had helped raise him after his father’s untimely death - and the cross his guards carried, was enough to dash those hopes. He took a shaky breath, pressing himself up against the cold stone of the back wall of his cell. In his travels he had born witness to thousands of deaths, be thy a result of the Starscourge or murder, but he had always fled at the sight of those forsaken crosses.

“My Lord,” Albinius greeted, moving his body to hide the cross from view. “It is my duty to inform you that it is the decision of his Majesty King Somnus Lucis Caelum and the noble Council, that at sundown tonight you are to be put to death by way of crucifixion.” Had he not spent the past three weeks sitting in a dark, cold cell with nothing but a worn a pair of trousers to keep him warm, perhaps he would have had both the will and strength to hide his tears; as it was he found himself burying his head in his arms, desperately trying to hide his sobs. “Leave us.” Albinius ordered “He is not going anywhere.” Over the thundering of his heart and his stuttering breath, he noted the footsteps retreating up the staircase. “Do not give up hope, I am still fighting for you life.”

Laughing almost manically, Ardyn raised his head from his arms, tears streaming down his face “Fighting for my life?! Was it not you who signed my arrest warrant?!” He demanded “Was it not you who sent away the only person I have ever loved?!” Had his chains permitted the movement, Ardyn would have thrown himself at the bars as it was he simply hid himself once more. “There is no hope Albinius. You said it yourself, both my brother and the Council have sentenced me to die. They will not overturn their decision.” Though he did not see it, he heard the man stand.

“If I cannot prevent this, I shall find a way to ease your suffering. That I promise.”

-

Having born witness to numerous executions over the course of his lifetime, Ardyn had prepared himself for the jeering crowd, for the stones they would throw. He had not however prepared himself for the silence of those gathered to watch him die. He did not expect the gentle hands of several women to reach out and touch him, hiding their tears behind handkerchiefs; nor did he expect the prayers from their husband’s lips.

“Bless your kind heart dear Healer.”

“May the Six have mercy upon your soul!”

It was almost a relief to know that whilst they were all willingly allowing him to die, they did not appear to hate him. Undoubtedly there were those among them who did wish it upon him, though they were thankfully silent. As they approached the raised platform, and the terrifying wooden structure that laid upon it, Ardyn was unable to stop himself from shaking – he was immensely grateful that neither of his two ‘escorts’ commented on it, instead pretending as though nothing was wrong as they pulled him forward by his arms. And as if to add insult to injury, there standing before him, dressed in the regalia that had been designed for him, stood Somnus, his face devoid of any emotion.

“Please,” Ardyn whispered as he was dragged by “Brother please. Do not do this.” But Somnus remained resolutely silent, refusing to even meet his gaze, choosing instead to focus on the crowds below them. Desperately fighting back his tears, Ardyn stared resolutely at the sky above him as he was laid down, arms pulled to the side, his feet laid upon one another. Had he been a braver man, he might have met the eyes of each of his executioners, perhaps found the eyes of the man who squeezed his left hand in an attempt to provide some comfort; as it was, it was all he could to cling on to the last shreds of his dignity and not try to flee.

He had known it would not be a painless death, having unfortunately seen several poor souls in his position, but he could not have predicted quite how painful it would be. As the first nail pierced his right wrist, he screamed, back arching up as he desperately tried to pull his arm away to no avail. The following hits and the remaining two nails did naught to calm him. After what felt like an eternity the four guards finally moved aside, leaving him a sobbing wreck of a man. Perhaps it was a mercy or perhaps just a way to extend the cruelty, but he was given him a moment’s reprieve as they prepared to lift him, granting him enough time to look to his left and meet the eyes of his brother.

With tears streaming down his face and terror in his heart he called out brokenly “Somnus! Please!” Only to have the man watch on in resolute silence. “Please! Have mercy!” As the men returned, greater in number this time, he began to pray. “Six above I pray, please have mercy.” But as he had come to expect, the Astrals who had once communed with him so frequently remained silent; ignorant to his cries as he was lifted into position.  

Oh, how it hurt. He had not thought that the pain could be any worse, and yet it felt as though his entire body was ablaze. Gasping for breath he attempted to raise himself, to ease the burning pain in his chest, though the bolts of agony that shot through his arms and legs had him slumping down once more. And then Albinius moved to stand before him. Unable to form words as he desperately fought for air through the pain, he simply gave the man a pleading look, one that soon morphed into horror as he was handed a particularly large hammer.

Shaking his head, he gasped out a hoarse “Please” Praying the man would not do what he thought he was about to. Was he not already in enough pain? But once again his words were ignored. Albinius merely gave him a sad look before swinging the hammer, bringing it down upon his legs with a sickening crack. Back arching, Ardyn screamed in pain as the action was repeated twice more. Caught in a vicious circle between sobbing and gasping for breath, he hung there limply, unable to focus on anything bar the all-encompassing agony. The thought of facing several hours of such torture was terrifying.

“Stop him!” He heard Somnus bellow before a welcoming face appeared before his own.

“Rest now my Prince,” Gilgamesh said softly, reaching up to lay a hand upon his hip “I will embrace you in the beyond.” Opening his mouth Ardyn mouthed the man’s name, unable to form the words he so desperately wanted to utter. The guards appeared in the corner of his vision, surrounding his former Shield and oh how he wanted to tell him to run! To tell him that he was not worth dying over! “I love you.”

The declaration was quickly followed by the unsheathing of his blade, the very same blade that seconds later slit his throat. Mouth agape his body convulsed as he desperately fought to breath, blood falling freely from the gaping wound in his neck. Despite the agony and the terror of watching Gilgamesh be dragged off, there was almost a sense of relief as his vision began to darken.

At least someone cared enough to end his suffering.


End file.
